Un nouveau départ
by EllieHullie
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Nami a un comportement étrange ; elle ne rit plus, ne sourit plus, et a totalement changé d'attitude. L'équipage n'est donc pas sans inquiétude, et certains membres en particulier vont tout faire pour y remédier.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

C'était la nuit. Nami soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, puis fixa son regard mélancolique sr les étoiles. Encore une nuit, suivie d'un nouveau jour, et ainsi de suite. Tout cela était si monotone...

_ Nami?

La navigatrice ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, et bougea seulement légèrement la tête. Elle n'avait pas la force d'entamer une conversation maintenant, même avec Robin.

_ Ça va, Robin. Je vais me coucher dans cinq minutes.

Son regard retourna vers les étoiles, et elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître de sa tristesse. Robin n'était cependant pas dupe, et Nami put l'entendre pousser un soupir imperceptible.

_ Comme tu veux.

Ses pas résonnèrent sur le plancher du Sunny, et, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus, Nami laissa échapper une larme qui alla s'écraser sur la rambarde du pont.

Rien n'était plus pareil, désormais. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien, mais tentait malgré tout de donner le change. Qui s'était vraiment rendu compte de sa tristesse? Personne. Robin? Oui, mais sans imaginer son étendue.

Nami soupira encore. Quand était-elle devenue aussi triste? Lors de la dernière bataille, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle était faible, bien trop faible, et voir tous ses compagnons se battre avec ardeur, sans devoir attendre de l'aide de quiconque, l'avait proprement déprimée. Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça...

La navigatrice se détacha finalement de la rambarde, et alla se coucher sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre lorsqu'elle entendit un léger bruit. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être? On aurait dit des bribes de voix volontairement étouffées, et, curieuse, la jeune fille s'approcha de l'endroit d'où sortait ces sons étranges.

_ … je sais, mais on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu admirer son si beau sourireeeeeeee!

_ Ferme-la, cuistot à la manque. Si c'est pour dire des âneries pareilles, va te coucher, personne ne te regrettera.

_ Tu me cherches, marimo?!

Nami secoua la tête, désabusée. Elle n'avait même plus la force de sourire devant les chamailleries habituelles de Sanji et Zoro. Pourtant, cela la faisait bien rire, avant...

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir ce visage, et cela lui trottait dans la tête journée après journée, nuit après nuit. Pourquoi était-elle si faible? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se sacrifie pour la protéger? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher d'être un fardeau pour tout le monde?

_ Nami? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

L'interpellée fit volte-face pour découvrir un Sanji visiblement inquiet, et se composa un sourire des plus convaincants avant de répondre :

_ Oh, rien... Je n'étais pas fatiguée et je regardais les étoiles... Mais je vais me coucher, maintenant. Bonne nuit!

_ Bonne nuit...

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et se fit violence pour ne pas hurler. Elle n'arrivait même pas à être convaincante! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue?! Une bonne à rien, un poids? Oui, ça devait être ça.

Haru... Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de donner sa vie pour elle? Était-elle donc si vulnérable?

_Un mois auparavant_

__ Nami! Regarde ça!_

__ Il faut que je retourne au bateau, Haru! Je ne suis pas là pour très longtemps, les autres doivent m'attendre!_

__ Mais arrête, ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vue, tu peux bien rester là quelques instants encore!_

__ Encore dix minutes, et puis je te laisse, babouin dégénéré!_

_Son ami lui fit une grimace, et passa nonchalamment son bras autour de son épaule. Nami frissonna d'aise. Ça faisait si longtemps..._

_Elle lui assena une petite tape sur la main._

__ Tu te crois où?_

_Il lui fit un clin d'œil. _

__ Ben tu pars bientôt, j'en profite, espèce de sorcière!_

__ Désolé d'interrompre vos festivités, les jeunes... Est-ce que la petite demoiselle aurait l'amabilité de me suivre gentiment?_

_Nami fronça les sourcils, aussitôt imitée par Haru. Une escouade de la Marine leur faisait face, et un homme imposant regardait les deux jeunes gens avec sévérité._

__ Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Haru avec une colère mal dissimulée._

__ Chapeau de paille, ça te dit quelque chose? Hmm? Allez fillette, suis-nous sans faire d'histoires._

__ Ça vous dérangerait de mieux lui parler?_

_L'homme, qui s'était déjà détourné, se retourna lentement. Haru s'était levé, et semblait manifestement sur le point d'exploser._

__ Et tu vas faire quoi sinon, petit avorton? Les autres, emparez-vous d'elle._

__ Non! Nami, va-t'en, dépêche-toi!_

_Nami regarda son ami d'un air désespéré. Elle en avait assez de fuir sans arrêt._

__ BOUGE!_

__ ATTRAPEZ-LA!_

_En un instant, elle était sur ses jambes, et courait à en perdre haleine. Au loin, elle entendait les bruits des sabres déchirer l'air, puis un cri perçant qui lui dressa les cheveux sur la tête._


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à vous pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir!

Chapitre 2

Il était tôt lorsque Nami se leva, et pourtant elle entendait déjà du bruit sur le pont. Elle étira paresseusement ses longues jambes, puis se leva lentement. Son cauchemar de la veille l'avait rendue fébrile, et elle était encore sous le choc. En passant devant le miroir, elle se composa un sourire forcé, et s'avança ensuite sur le pont du Sunny.

A sa grande surprise, son capitaine était tranquillement installé sur son siège favori, et scrutait l'horizon, visiblement très concentré. La navigatrice eut un geste de recul, ne souhaitant en aucun cas l'interrompre, et encore moins commencer une conversation. Elle voulut se retirer sur la pointe des pieds, mais un craquement malencontreux se fit entendre, et la tête de Luffy se retourna, un grand sourire abruti fiché sur son visage.

_ Hé, Nami! Tu es déjà levée?

_ Non, rétorqua l'intéressée, tu vois, je dors encore.

_ Ha ha! Déjà de bonne humeur!

Nami soupira. C'était vrai, elle était trop à cran, en ce moment. Mais comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement? Une faible et pathétique loque comme elle, obligée de se faire protéger à tout bout de champ...

_ Hé! Ça ne va pas?

Encore une fois, elle s'était laissée emporter par ses pensées, et son visage assombri n'avait pas échappé à son capitaine. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond et scruta le visage de sa navigatrice, approchant sa tête de quelques centimètres de celle de la jeune fille. Gênée par ce rapprochement soudain, celle-ci recula imperceptiblement et détourna le regard. Hors de question de montrer à quel point elle se sentait mal, et surtout pas à Luffy, qui n'aurait alors de cesse de vouloir en comprendre la cause.

_ Ça va, marmonna-t-elle. Mauvaise nuit.

Aussitôt, le visage de son capitaine se fendit à nouveau d'un grand sourire béat.

_ C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore mangé! SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Petit-déjeuneeeeeeeeeeer!

Cependant, il était encore trop tôt pour que l'équipage soit réveillé, et personne ne lui répondit. Luffy fit une grimace frustrée, puis se retourna vers sa navigatrice, l'air à nouveau interrogateur.

_ Au fait, tu sais quand est-ce qu'on arrivera sur une île? J'en ai marre de rester ici toute la journée, et puis la viande commence à se faire rare, et le poisson, c'est pas pareil!

La remarque de son capitaine arracha malgré elle un sourire à la rouquine, et Nami lui répondit avec un semblant de bonne humeur :

_ Dans deux ou trois jours, normalement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on devra rester pour que le Log Pose se recharge, ais on aura bien besoin de cette escale.

_ Comme tu dis! En plus, il faut que je retrouve quelque chose là-bas, si c'est bien l'île dont tu nous a parlé la dernière fois! C'est bien Fuyitownn, c'est ça?

_ Oui... répondit Nami, surprise de la mémoire de son capitaine. Et c'est quoi que tu vas chercher là-bas?

Le visage de son interlocuteur se ferma aussitôt, et Luffy tira la langue avant de lui répondre :

_ Top secret!

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Qu'importe, elle aussi avait à faire là-bas. Il fallait tout d'abord qu'elle se change les idées, mais surtout qu'elle trouve un moyen de devenir plus résistante, plus apte au combat pour qu'enfin elle puisse être autonome. Le Climat Tact ne suffisait malheureusement pas, et elle comptait bien trouver quelque chose de suffisamment efficace pour pallier à cela.

Il y avait également longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien volé à qui que ce soit, et ses vieilles habitudes commençaient à la démanger – là aussi, il fallait faire quelque chose.

L'équipage commençait de son côté à se réveiller en douceur, et la touffe verte de Zoro ne tarda pas à faire son apparition sur le pont.

_ Déjà là, sorcière, maugréa-t-il en voyant Nami. Rien de mieux pour me gâcher ma journée dès le matin.

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, les pensées ailleurs. Comme si tout cela avait une quelconque importance... Si cela lui faisait du bien, tant mieux. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à répliquer, et n'en avait de toutes façons pas la force. Préférant s'éloigner, elle laissa les deux hommes ensemble et partit à l'étage relire ses cartes.

Une fois seuls, Zoro regarda Luffy d'un air interrogateur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

_ Rien, répondit le capitaine du Sunny d'un ton nonchalant. Nami ne t'a pas frappé, et tu es toujours en un seul morceau. Trop fort Zoro!

_ Justement, rétorqua l'escrimeur, c'est bizarre. C'est pas que ça me déplaît, mais depuis quelques jours, Nami a un comportement étrange. Je sais pas pour toi, mais j'en dis qu'on devrait la tenir à l'œil.

_ Mais non, Nami sait se gérer toute seule, et puis ça passera.

Zoro fronça les sourcils. _Quel imbécile..._

Il se retourna de mauvais gré vers la porte où s'était engouffrée la navigatrice, et hésita quelques instants. Qu'aurait-il pu aller lui dire, de toutes manières? Il n'avait jamais été doué pour parler, et encore moins avec cette sorcière. N'empêche, si Nami se mettait à déprimer ou à adopter une attitude aussi débile, c'était pas gagné. Sans elle, autant retourner chacun dans leurs villages natals et ne plus reprendre la mer, faute de savoir se diriger.

Il devrait peut-être en toucher un mot à Robin. Après tout, c'était la seule capable de comprendre pleinement la navigatrice, et sans doute de l'aider au mieux. Il avait bien remarqué quant à lui le changement soudain de comportement de Nami depuis maintenant quelques semaines, mais n'y avait guère prêté attention au début, prétextant que ce n'était qu'un passage à vide, exactement comme Luffy venait de le faire quelques secondes plus tôt.

Pourtant, cela faisait à présent un bon bout de temps que la jeune fille traversait son « passage à vide » , et l'escrimeur commençait sérieusement à... _s'inquiéter. Mais non, n'importe quoi, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour cette voleuse, il... mais oui, il s'inquiétait. Raaah, sérieusement... Qui aurait cru ça un jour? Lui, s'inquiéter pour cette sorcière? La blague du siècle..._

A présent mal à l'aise, Zoro jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la porte fermée. Non, il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'avoir une longue discussion gênante avec la jeune fille, même si cela devait faire perdurer son état. C'était bien au-dessus de ses compétences, et ce malgré son inquiétude. Il se promit donc d'en parler à Robin dès que possible, et secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées inopportunes, puis se cala dans un coin du bateau,où il put tranquillement finir sa nuit.

A l'étage, justement, la navigatrice du Sunny se tordait les mains avec nervosité. Elle avait bien remarqué les regards appuyés de l'escrimeur du navire, mais celui-ci n'avait pas été fichu de faire quoique ce soit. En même temps, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de se faire du souci pour elle ; après tout, elle voulait devenir autonome, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle prétendait.

En vérité, elle était profondément attristée de constater que personne parmi l'équipage n'était véritablement venu lui demander une bonne fois pour toutes les raisons de son attitude ce étrange ces jours-ci. Elle avait pensé que Robin aurait pourtant pris les devant, mais manifestement, l'archéologue avait jugé plus sage de la laisser tranquille.

_ Nami chérie! Petit-déjeuner! Beugla Sanji à l'étage en-dessous.

Elle soupira, soudain très lasse. Encore une journée à se farcir sans broncher... Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler dans sa couette et ne plus en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Elle descendit avec lenteur sur le pont, puis se dirigea à contrecœur vers la cuisine ; ça aurait sans doute été trop suspect si elle ne venait pas. Oh, et puis pas forcément, après tout ; ils n'aurait peut-être même pas remarqué son absence, puisque jusque là, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas outre mesure.

Cette pensée finit de la déprimer, et elle remonta aussi sec dans sa chambre.

_ Elle est où, Nami? Demanda innocemment Chopper, attablé dans la cuisine devant un large bol de chocolat.

_ Sans doute dans sa chambre, répondit machinalement Zoro.

Décidément, il n'était pas tranquille.

_ Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait aller la chercher? Fit prudemment Usopp. Ça fait quelques temps qu'elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, et franchement, ça commence à m'inquiéter.

_ Mais non, rigola Luffy, c'est juste qu'elle a pas faim! Sanji, je peux avoir sa part?

L'interpellé lui assena un bon coup sur la tête, puis répondit :

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Les femmes aiment se retrouver seules lorsqu'elles ont des soucis, même si ça me fend le cœur de laisser ma Nami chérie...

_ Tu ne peux même pas dire un truc de sérieux une fois dans ta vie, sourcil en vrille? C'est dommage, j'étais presque à me dire que tu avais bien commencé, avant que tu déblates des conneries sur les femmes ; en fait, t'en as strictement aucune expérience, pas vrai?

_ Ta gueule, face de gazon! Je connais les femmes cent fois mieux que toi, et pour ce qui est de Nami, je ne te permet pas! Après tout, je suis son preux chevalier, celui qui la comprend le mieux, celui qui...

_ J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire, soupira alors Robin. Je vois bien qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, mais je ne sais honnêtement pas quoi dire pur faire en sorte que les choses aillent mieux.

_ Ben dis donc, vous prenez ça vachement au sérieux, coupa Luffy, visiblement impressionné. Si ça vous dérange tant que ça, je vais aller la voir, et là j...

_ SURTOUT PAS! Beuglèrent ensemble Sanji, Zoro et Usopp.

_ Tout va bien, je vous remercie, fit alors une voix d'un ton sec.

Nami se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, un air mi-figue mi-raisin peint sur son visage, mais avant qu'un membre de l'équipage eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà fait volte-face.

_ Ouais... Vous avez peut-être raison, les gars, grogna Luffy, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Plus tard, alors que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, le capitaine, lui, ne tenait pas en place. Même son siège favori avait l'air inconfortable, et il ne cessait d'arpenter le pont, tout en jetant fréquemment des coups d'œils à la porte irrémédiablement fermée de la chambre des filles.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il s'approcha le plus discrètement possible, et posa doucement sa main sur la poignée. Tendant l'oreille, il tourna lentement la poignée de la porte, puis pénétra avec précaution dans la pièce.

Là, il n'entendit tout d'abord rien, puis de petits sanglots étouffés, qui s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans la chambre. Il arriva finalement devant un tas informe, d'où provenait les pleurs. Se baissant lentement, Luffy tenta de dégager délicatement ce qui se cachait sous le tas de tissu, et aperçut au bout d'un moment une mèche de cheveux roux, secouée par de légers spasmes.

Il arrêta aussitôt son geste. _Alors c'était vrai ce que disaient les autres? Nami irait si mal que ça?_

Il se sentit brusquement très bête, et s'en voulut d'avoir pris ça tellement à la légère. Soudain mal à l'aise, il remit en place les couvertures d'un geste bourru, ne sachant plus pourquoi il avait voulu venir là ni comment réagir face à cette situation totalement inédite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Zoro était attablé avec Sanji dans la cuisine, résistant à l'envie furieuse de lui envoyer un coup de pied en pleine tête. Le coq parlait sans discontinuer depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, et l'escrimeur commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez.

L'état de Nami inquiétait grandement le cuisinier, et celui-ci ne se privait pas d'en faire part, faisant néanmoins preuve d'une extrême vigilance lorsque la navigatrice se trouvait dans les parages. Elle ne frappait plus personne, n'envoyait même plus balader Brook quand celui-ci se risquait à lui demander de lui montrer sa petite culotte, et ne sortait de sa chambre que rarement, en général deux ou trois fois par jour. Ainsi, bien que son ardeur à frapper les membres de l'équipage se fût calmée, son habituelle vivacité s'était également éteinte, et la pétillante navigatrice avait fait place à une jeune fille désabusée et constamment triste, au grand dam de tous.

De son côté, Zoro s'était aperçu avec surprise que le nouveau comportement de Nami ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça ; après tout, c'était habituellement lui qui prenait tous les coups, et une trêve dans l'incessant conflit entre lui et cette sorcière n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il prenait donc la situation avec philosophie, et ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il était même content lorsqu'il voyait Nami sur le pont – le monde ne tournait décidément plus rond – , car il pouvait désormais parler avec elle sans risquer de se manger un coup, et, étant le seul membre de l'équipage à ne pas se faire un sang d'encre pour la jeune fille, il pouvait sans problème aller lui parler comme si de rien n'était. A choisir, il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait : Nami avant ou après? Il devait bien s'avouer que c'était plus tranquille ainsi, mais il faisait bien garde de ne pas l'exprimer en présence des autres, et en particulier de Sanji.

_ Tu m'écoutes, marimo?

Zoro fixa son interlocuteur d'un air agacé, et fit un geste négligent de la main. Les inquiétudes du cuisinier lui passaient franchement au-dessus. Lui, ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Il avait même pu se rendre compte que Nami était en vérité quelqu'un de relativement intéressant – _relativement, hein, il fallait pas exagérer, elle restait une foutue sorcière obsédée par l'argent – _et avec qui il aimait parler. Après tout, elle était une des rares à avoir un cerveau, et Dieu sait que les conversations intelligentes n'étaient pas légion sur le Sunny.

Ainsi, étant le seul à ne pas redouter de parler à Nami ou à ne pas adopter une attitude étrange face à elle, il était également le seul à lui parler vraiment, et, à son grand étonnement, à apprécier cela de plus en plus.

Pour l'heure, cependant, il était occupé avec cet idiot de cuisinier, et ce n'était pas exactement le même genre de conversation.

_ Tu dramatises, love-cook, soupira-t-il en se levant. Nami est très bien comme ça, et si ça te dérange tellement, tu as qu'à lui en toucher un mot. Moi, ça me va très bien comme ça.

_Et merde._

_ Tu es pas sérieux, bretteur à la manque! Tu as pas vu la tête de Luffy quand il est ressorti de la chambre des filles?!

_ Ça devait être la vision du corps de Nami, ricana l'escrimeur. Ça a dû le choquer de voir à quoi ressemblait une nana en vrai.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter, on peut pas parler avec toi, fulmina le cuisinier. J'en reviens pas de voir à quel point tu prends ça à la légère. Nami n'a donc aucune espèce d'importance pour toi?

Zoro se retourna, un regard meurtrier peint sur le visage.

_ Parle pas de ce que tu connais pas, abruti.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, atterré de la bêtise du coq. Comment pouvait-on préparer des plats aussi bons en étant aussi con?

Sur le pont du Sunny, allongé sur les planches dures et rugueuse, Luffy était à mille lieu du débat houleux qui venait de se dérouler entre les deux membres de son équipage. Il fixait intensément le ciel, ses pensées tournant et retournant dans sa tête pour se fixer toujours sur le même point. L'image de Nami en pleurs, enfouie dans un amas de couettes, avait marqué son esprit comme jamais auparavant, et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu être aussi bête. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi insouciant, mais ne savait pas comment réparer son tort, et pressentait que sa navigatrice ne serait pas vraiment d'humeur pour une longue discussion. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était gêné au point de ne pas savoir comment réagir ; d'habitude, il secouait la personne ou la chose qui lui posait problème, et le truc était réglé sans qu'il ait eu besoin d'y réfléchir.

Là, cependant, il avait conscience que c'était plus compliqué, et ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Il n'avait rien dit à l'équipage de l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé Nami, la veille, mais la tête qu'il faisait en sortant de la chambre avait dû suffire à les éclairer.

Ça l'embêtait pas mal de ne plus pouvoir parler à sa navigatrice – _enfin si, bien sûr, il le pouvait, mais c'était plus pareil. Ah ouais? Et pourquoi? Ben, avant elle était toujours de bonne humeur, et même si on se ramassait des coups, c'était jamais vraiment sérieux, et puis ça les faisait bien rire, au final. En fait, le rire de Nami lui manquait, sans parler de son sourire. Trop bizarre..._

Avant qu'il puisse se replonger dans ses réflexions et dans sa culpabilité grandissante, il entendit une porte se fermer doucement, et aperçut le sujet de ses pensées sortir de la chambre des filles, refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière elle. En voyant cette tignasse de cheveux roux flotter au vent, Luffy prit la résolution d'aller enfin mettre les choses au clair avec Nami, prenant conscience qu'il ne pourrait supporter d'affronter son regard triste un jour de plus. Il s'avança donc vers elle, bien déterminé à lui parler ouvertement, quand un éclair vert le devança et s'accouda au pont à côté de Nami. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire frais lorsqu'elle reconnut Zoro. Ce dernier lui lança apparemment une boutade, puisqu'elle rit doucement et lui assena une petite tape sur le bras.

Luffy était proprement estomaqué. Depuis quand le bretteur se précipitait-il à l'encontre de Nami? Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se voir, d'habitude... Et puis ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Zoro.

_En plus, il vient de casser tout mon plan. Quand est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir aller parler à Nami, moi? _

De l'autre côté du pont, quelques minutes plus tôt, Zoro s'était emparé de lourdes haltères et faisait ses exercices quotidiens lorsqu'il vit Nami sortir de sa chambre et aller s'appuyer au bastingage. Aussitôt, il eut envie d'aller la taquiner, rien que pour aller embêter cette vieille sorcière. Avec un peu de chance, il lui arracherait un sourire, et si ça ne marchait pas, eh ben tant pis, il la laisserait ruminer toute seule. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai? Il se précipita donc à ses côtés le plus discrètement possible, ayant pour but de la surprendre, et, à défaut de la faire rire, au moins de lui faire peur. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire – _je dirai à personne que tu as flippé si tu effaces ma dette – _, et il s'avança vers elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. La jeune fille fut effectivement surprise, et un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en l'apercevant.

_ Avoue, tu as eu peur, fanfaronna-t-il.

_ Peuh! Jamais de la vie, rétorqua-t-elle, son sourire s'effaçant aussitôt.

_Ce que c'est compliqué les femmes... On va faire autrement._

__ _Je veux bien me taire si tu effaces ma dette, tenta-t-il. Sinon, je dis à tout le monde que notre navigatrice est une sale sorcière froussarde qui a peur des membres de son équipage, et tu auras tout le monde à tes trousses.

Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté, et le visage de Nami se fendit d'un grand sourire, suivi d'un rire discret – mais d'un rire tout de même!

_ T'en rates pas une, fit-elle en lui tapant légèrement le bras.

_ Quelle force, ironisa Zoro en se massant le bras. Avec ça, tu es sûre de vaincre tous tes adversaires.

A sa grande surprise, le visage de la jeune fille se rembrunit, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait encore dit. C'est bon, c'était qu'une blague, il savait bien qu'elle était capable de se défendre! Pourquoi était-elle obligé de le prendre si mal? _C'était une simple remarque, merde!_

Le sabreur se sentit soudainement de mauvaise humeur.

_ Si tu as envie de faire la gueule, à toi de voir, dit-il d'un ton brusque. En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser d'un truc sans importance.

Il fixa résolument ses yeux sur les vagues, et fit mine de ne pas remarquer le regard surpris que posa la navigatrice sur lui. Ses sautes d'humeur lui passaient par-dessus la tête. Il aimait lui parler, mais il y avait des limites à tout, et il ne se sentait pas de marcher sur des œufs à propos de chaque truc qu'il lui dirait, sans compter que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de mec à prendre des pincettes. Si elle avait envie de prendre mal une petite blague, ça la concernait, point final. Ennuyé, il s'apprêtait à se remettre au sport lorsqu'une voix douce se fit entendre.

_ Désolée, souffla Nami. Je sais que tu ne disais pas ça sérieusement, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

Surpris, le bretteur se retourna. Il avait bien entendu, là? Nami qui _s'excusait_? Il devait y avoir une erreur. Mal à l'aise, il détourna la tête et marmonna des paroles sans queue ni tête d'un ton bourru.

_ En plus, tu as peut-être raison, ajouta Nami. C'est sûr qu'avec une tape comme ça, j'envoie tout l monde au tapis, et toi avec!

Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise. _Elle reprenait sa blague?! Mais c'est quoi ce délire?_

Bah, il aimait mieux ça, et il allait pas se prendre la tête pour si peu. Après tout, il n'était pas aussi abruti que ce cuisinier à la manque, et tout le monde avait ses sautes d'humeur.

_ Ouais, tu peux toujours compter là-dessus!

Deux jours plus tard, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille débarquait sur une île. Cette dernière présentait un joli rivage, et les différents membres étaient tous visiblement excités.

Nami sortit sur le pont et s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres.

_ OK tout le monde, commença-t-elle, on arrive sur Fuyitown. Apparemment, on a pas de souci à se faire, mais une base marine est implantée pas très loin, alors on reste un minimum prudent. J'ai également appris que le colonel Smoker patrouillait pas loin, donc raison de plus pour se montrer discret.

A ces mots, elle fusilla Luffy du regard, qui ne broncha pas.

_ Voilà, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps il va falloir rester, mais on va pouvoir débarquer sans trop de problème. Il faut aller se ravitailler, faire le plein de cola, et aller repérer les environs. Je propose donc qu'on fasse des groupes ; Luf...

_ Robin, Sanji et Francky, Chopper avec Zoro et Brook, et Nami et moi, coupa le capitaine.

_ Luffy, il faut que quelqu'un garde le bateau, répliqua la navigatrice d'un ton sec. Qui plus est, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à te surveiller, alors arrête de prendre des décisions hâtives.

_ Je suis le capitaine de ce bateau, rappela Luffy avec calme. Je veux que tu vienne avec moi.

Nami pencha la tête et soupira.

_ Très bien, capitula-t-elle. Zoro, tu restes ici pour garder le bateau, et tu ne bouges pas. Je m'occupe de baliser la ville avec Luffy ; Robin, je te charge du cola, et Chopper, tu t'occupes des vivres.

Tous hochèrent la tête, signe qu'ils avaient compris, puis se séparèrent suivant les groupes. Zoro ronchonna, puis décida d'embêter une dernière fois la navigatrice avant qu'elle parte. Aussitôt, il se pencha par-dessus le bastingage et lui cria :

_ Hé, Nami! Si tu croises des soldats de la Marine, hésite pas à les frapper si violemment, comme tu en es capable! Ça les achèvera d'un coup!

L'intéressée lui tira la langue, mais il eut la satisfaction de voir que sa boutade lui avait arraché un sourire. Il observa le duo disparaître au loin, puis s'affala sur le pont. Mine de rien, il s'était bien attaché à cette sorcière. Les deux derniers jours, il s'était efforcé de rester le plus possible avec elle, se rendant compte qu'il appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie. Comme quoi, les coups de blues avaient parfois du bon. Elle ne le frappait plus malgré les nombreuses taquineries dont il l'affligeait chaque jour, mais en riait, et, à sa grande surprise, il se surprenait à rire avec elle. De plus, il voyait bien les regards meurtriers que lui lançait cet imbécile de coq, et cela ajoutait encore à son hilarité.

_Bon, maintenant, je suis tout seul, donc autant s'ennuyer bien comme il faut. _

Il s'appuya contre la rambarde, puis, après réflexion, alla nonchalamment dans la cuisine chercher une bouteille de saké, et revint à sa position initiale.

De leur côté, Nami et Luffy avançaient en silence, une certaine tension dans l'air. Nami n'avait pas une grande envie de parler, et cependant cela n'avait rien à voir avec les jours précédents. En effet, sa tristesse se dissipait peu à peu, malgré qu'elle n'oublie pas les images gravées dans sa mémoire qui, parfois, la plongeaient dans un désespoir sans fin. Pourtant, elle avait été surprise de constater que durant ces derniers jours, son moral remontait légèrement. Elle était bien consciente de la présence récente de l'escrimeur du navire à ses côtés, mais – _ben voyons, comme si c'était lié..._

__ _Nami?

La voix quelque peu hésitante de Luffy fit relever la tête à la navigatrice. C'était rare d'entendre ce ton-là dans la bouche de l'insouciant capitaine, et cela l'intrigua.

Depuis deux jours, Luffy n'était effectivement pas tranquille. Après sa tentative ratée vis-à-vis de Nami l'autre soir, il avait réessayé de revenir à la charge plusieurs fois mais, à son grand mécontentement, n'avait pas réussi à approcher la navigatrice. Elle ne restait jamais seule sur le pont très longtemps, étant soit dans sa chambre, soit en compagnie de Zoro. Ce dernier point l'irritait, d'ailleurs. Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient-ils si proches? Il n'avait pas d'objections, mais il partait du principe que tous les membres de l'équipage devaient être à égalité, et en ce moment, il n'en avait franchement pas l'impression. Nami ne parlait quasiment qu'à Zoro, et, celui-ci passant de plus en plus de temps avec la jeune fille, ces deux-là s'étaient totalement isolés du reste du groupe.

_ Je voulais te demander... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, en ce moment?

Le visage de Nami se crispa, et elle ne répondit pas.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, murmura-t-elle finalement après un moment.

Ce fut au tour de Luffy de se renfrogner.

_ Un équipage ne doit pas avoir de secret, et tous les membres doivent se faire confiance, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Si tu ne veux rien me dire, libre à toi. Donne-moi juste un moyen de t'aider.

_ Ça va, Luffy, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, répondit Nami d'une voix où commençait à poindre la colère. Allons visiter la ville et n'en parlons plus.

Le capitaine du Thousand Sunny se rembrunit encore plus, et s'assit résolument sur le sol.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile?

_ Je reste là jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies dit ce qui ne va pas.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai! Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien, alors relève-toi tout de suite!

_ Je te crois pas.

Nami soupira, désespérée. _Comment est-ce que je fais pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles?_


End file.
